


Morbid

by LeashyKittyChan



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Finland in first person





	Morbid

I thought of suicide today. Instead I took a bath in the sauna to cut myself. Bad idea. Ivan can smell blood in the middle of a sunflower field. 

I snapped at him once a while back, asked him who he liked it. So I raped him, but you can’t rape the willing. Now all he talks about is he’s little “Seme Finland”. Damn him! Damn him in all his morbid creepiness. I just want to take my gun… and shoot him to hell where he belongs! 

But then… I don’t deserve to live anymore either. I think I broke poor Su-san heart, which cause him to run to Denmark. I saw them together today. 

Su deserves to be happy. I’m not good enough for him… or anyone. I’ll just stay with Ivan… till I can’t take it anymore. It’ll all end soon… it has to.

He promised himself with a BANG!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want more and I'll do my best to make it happen.  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
